FM04 Reflections
by Margaret Price
Summary: Dorian reflects on what it really means to be a hero. Written for Kadorienne's Fabulousman Series.


**Category:** Written for Kadorenne's Fabulousman Series

**Disclaimer: **"From Eroica With Love" belongs to Yasuko Aoike, and Fabulousman belongs to Kadorienne, but she let me borrow him for a while.

**Notes:** When I saw the illustration Nina drew for the series, I thought Dorian looked rather pensive. It is used with her kind permission.

**Summary:** Dorian reflects on what it really means to be a hero.

**Illustration by:** Nina can be found here: belladonna (dot) org (slash) fabulousman (slash) superdorian_by_nina (dot) jpg

**Written:** December 2, 2007

* * *

**Reflections**

Dorian stood on the water's edge, not even noticing the waves gently lapping at his feet. In fact, he did not even notice the magnificent sunset that had the sky and water ablaze of red and orange. His own hair shone bright gold, his costume looking more black than plum, only the red of his cape and boots standing out. All he was aware of was feeling numb. Well, to be truthful, he felt cold, wet, and tired. He hadn't realized that he could still become bone weary tired. _Silly_, _that_, he thought. He might have meteor enhanced strength, but he was still a human being. He still had limits. Just…not the same ones as before.

Several metres away, emergency personnel were dealing with the casualties of the plane crash. _It could've been worse_. _So much worse. The Major could've been— _Dorian closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about that.

The Major and his men were on their way back to Bonn and the Earl had decided to annoy his beloved by flying alongside the plane, waving and blowing kisses. Dorian wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but one of the engines suddenly exploded into flames, causing the plane to suddenly pitch downward. The Earl's enhanced hearing had picked up the panicked screams of the passengers. It also picked up the Major's voice, telling him what to do. Only now did Dorian realize that the Major would have looked like he was talking to himself, although his alphabets would have realized what he was doing.

Suddenly, Fabulousman sprang into action, taking hold of the wing with the damaged engine and guiding the plane as close to the shore as possible. It had not been easy, but he had managed to keep it from crashing into the ocean. The landing wasn't exactly gentle, but the aircraft remained in one piece, which was all that mattered.

Inside, the Major had taken command of the situation, having his men assist in keeping order while the flight attendants got the doors open. All Dorian wanted to do was pluck the officer from the open doorway and fly him to safety the moment he saw him. His intentions were obviously written all over his face. As soon as he drew near, he received a cold look and sharp order of, "Look after the civilians!"

Rafts were broken out and the passengers evacuated. Dorian carried the injured down to the raft rather than allow them to jump, although the majority of injuries were cuts, bruises, and a sprain or two. At some point, emergency vehicles started to appear onshore, taking charge of those in the rafts as the Earl pulled them in.

Finally, everyone was ashore, safe and sound, and Dorian found himself alone. Apparently forgotten in the chaos.

_Is this what it's like for you, Major?_ he found himself wondering. _You risk your life every day and no one even says thank you. _He closed his eyes and, for the first time, found himself wishing he had never encountered the meteor shower that started it all.

Dorian was so lost in thought that he did not even hear the soft footsteps in the sand and he jumped when a hand touched his arm.

"Are you alright?" came the Major's voice.

Dorian opened his eyes, seeing a worried look in the dark green eyes studying him. Suddenly, he was aware of the fiery sunset casting shadows over the man's angular face. Aware of the sound of the water lapping gently at his feet. Aware of his beloved Major standing before him, safe and unharmed—and worried about _him!_

Before he even realized what he was doing, Dorian had grabbed hold of Klaus and was lifting him into the air, soaring high into the fast darkening sky where no one would see him capture the man's lips in a passionate kiss.

And where no one would see his lover return the kiss with equal passion.

OoOoO


End file.
